The 7th Weasley
by Bluegirl18
Summary: What if Ginny wasn't the Weasley's? What if she was a Potter? And What she and her brother, Harry, had a destiny to do good or evil?
1. Default Chapter

Hello people!!!! Not much to say as this is my first Chappy!!!!! So I don't own anything except a Simpsons poster, a couple CDs and a black & white cat named BOOTSIE!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily was 9 months pregnant with her second child and was sitting on the couch in her and James' living room. She was writing a letter. A letter that wouldn't be read until 10 years later.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
A normal start but not a necessarily normal letter. She looked down at her swelling stomach and rubbed it gingerly. Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at her abdomen. She didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. She was meant for better things, great things that she and her brother would accomplish together. Suddenly a wave of pain shocked her body. When the pain subsided she called her husband.  
  
"James, grab Harry, it's time" She called, a minute later she watched as her husband entered the room with a large leather bag over his left shoulder and a bassinet carrying a raven haired boy in his right hand. His jet black hair was ruffled much more than usual and his chocolate brown eyes were sad and lest lily's eyes deceived her slightly scared.  
  
"Are you sure these people will be Ok with this? What if they don't want her?" He asked  
  
"They will, don't worry." She said "I saw it,"  
  
"Lily I know this is selfish, but I don't want to give her up. What if you're wrong? What if none our friends are spies? They won't give her back just because you made a mistake in your vision." He said all in a rush but Lily understood every word. She had the same insecurities and had thought them over and over in her head.  
  
"James" she said getting up from where she sat "I feel the same way, but someone is after our children, our children!! Harry will live but Ginny won't! This goes higher than us, it was written in the stars_"  
  
"Damn the stars!! I want my fucking daughter!!!" James yelled, the commotion caused Harry to wake from his sleep and he started to cry. James reached down and rocked him until he quieted. "Lily, I love you and if this is what you think is right I won't stand in your way."  
  
"James this is right" she said looking pleadingly into his eyes.  
  
"Well we better be going then." He said turning around and throwing the Floo Powder into the fireplace. Harry started to whine again. 'Hey Harry, I know you hate Floo Powder but can you be a good boy tonight?" Harry quieted, James put out his hand out to his wife, and hand in hand they walked into the fire.  
  
'The Burrow" James bellowed. Green flames licked at his feet and twisted them into the intricate Floo Powder network.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A 9 year Charlie sat on the couch in the living room. It was 8 A.M. on Saturday. He was the only one besides his parents who was up. His very pregnant mother was sitting next to him in the moth eaten plush chair. She watched as he played with his dragon figurine.  
  
"I'm gonna be a great dragon trainer when I grow up!' Charlie said excitedly.  
  
"Sure you are Sweetie" said Mrs. Weasley petting her swollen stomach.  
  
Suddenly green flames rushed up in the fireplace and two persons appeared, the man carrying a raven haired child and the woman pregnant and doubled over in pain. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the woman and led her to the couch where her son currently sat.  
  
"Are you alright? How apart are the contractions? Is this your first child?" Mrs. Weasley said this all so fast giving neither James nor Lily time to answer "Arthur!!" As the pain subsided Lily spoke "You might want to sit down yourself Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"well I don't know what you mea-" she started but was cut off as a contraction hit her body as well and she sunk down on the sofa next to Lily. Arthur came in and surveyed the surroundings. He rushed to his wife.  
  
"Molly, are you alright? Is it time?" he asked with a pained expression. Molly biting on her lip nodded numbly. "I'll call a doctor!"  
  
"No need to" said James standing up from where he was kneeling next to his wife. "I'm a certified mediwizard" he reached into the bag he was carrying and brought out a piece of parchment and handed it to Arthur. Arthur looked at it then at the man before him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked staring at James.  
  
"Oh how rude of me, Dr. James Potter" Said James who stuck out his which Arthur took. "And this is my wife Lily" Lily smiled and waved, Arthur was still quite shocked to the two people in his house.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, My husband is a doctor and he's here to deliver our children" Lily said looking at a Molly. "I'm a psychic, a seer if you will, and I saw the death of my child at the hands of Voldemort" at the name Charlie, Molly and Arthur all flinched " We we're hoping you would take her in" Lily looked expectantly up at Molly, she couldn't bare to tell this sweet woman that her own child would be born dead.  
  
"Of course we will" said Molly putting a hand atop Lily's, her face was soft and caring "I understand how hard this must be" Tears leaked from Lily's eyes, she couldn't think of anyone better to watch over her child.  
  
"Well then, let's set up the ladies in two bedrooms, adjoining if possible, and have some babies" James said  
  
After many hours of labor, Lily and James walked from the house with great remorse. They had done a memory charm on each of the house's residents to make them think that they had called a doctor and that Ginny was theirs. They were both saddened at what they left behind a daughter, their daughter. Lily walked into a pink room that would soon hold a redheaded girl named Ginny. She reached down and tore at a loose baseboard and placed a letter in it. She walked back downstairs and looked to her husband.  
  
"James" she said before falling into his chest in tears. She was drained completely, emotionally and physically. She looked up at her loving husband "Let's go home" her body and voice were trembling, so they walked into the green flames once more. 


	2. FlashBack and Telling Harry

HIYA!!!!!! To those who review thank you so very very very very very (wonder how many times I can say very) very very very very very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And seeing as I didn't get any bad reviews I'll be dramatic and say "YOU LIKE ME YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!!!!!!" *tears*and to those who don't like me (all who like me look away) SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To **Istalksiriusonweekends:** The Weasley's kid was a still born which would account to why they didn't have a kid.

OK! WOW! I think that is the longest intro I ever wrote! OK I'll shut up now even though half of you aren't even reading this!!! Shame On You!!!!!!!!! On with my ficcy!!!

Ohh!!! One more thing I may or may not include spoilers from the 6th book in this, depends if the come up. OK I'll shut up now!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Ginny sat on the plush red couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, petting a small Boa Constrictor. The Boa was a beautiful one. The formations of her colorations were simply marvelous! Browns and black depicted her petite form. On her head just between her eyes was to the naked eye was just another marking but if looked closely enough at could be seen as a regal crown. This marking was what she was named for. 

  Elizabeth slithered her head into and out of Ginny's milky fingers. But Ginny was to sidetrack to notice this she was thinking back to the day when her entire life changed forever.  September second 1998.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*FLASHBACK*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ginny was mad! Super mad!! Her father had left to go to work an hour ago and her mother had left around the same time to go shopping. And where was Ginny all by herself, told to stay in the house and be good.

  Poor little Ginny with no friends! Poor little Ginny stuck by herself while everyone was at Hogwarts! Poor little Ginny! Ron why don't you include Ginny in your games! Because we all know Ginny can't make her own friends! We all know Ginny can't take care of herself! IT PISSED HER OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ginny kicked the wall without even noticing it that is until she noticed that her baseboard had come loose.

  "What the hell!" Ginny thought

  She leaned down until her eyes were adjacent to the loose baseboard. She noticed that their was a white envelope sticking out. She tore the baseboard off the wall, though not hard enough that she wouldn't be able to put it back. She looked down at the envelope in her hands.

                                       **To: Miss Ginny Potter **

Well that was her name even though the last name was wrong. And it did come out of her baseboard. It must be hers. How could it not be? Her father had built this room as soon as he found out Mum was pregnant again. All right I'll open it!

  **Dear Ginny,**

**  I can only how much you have grown over the past ten years. You need to know this was all for your own safety, you have a destiny and you must fulfill it. **

** I love you if nothing else you must know that, as does your father. You must know this was a very hard choice for us to make. But we had to give you up.**

                 ~ What! Wait I must have misread that. No it really says that~

**You should know that the people you are living with aren't your real parents, we are, Lily & James Potter.**

            ~ Wait! WHAT THE HELL! This lady is crazy! ~

**I know this will come as quiet a shock but whether you believe it or not it is true. We had to give you up, I had a vision where YOU-KNOW-WHO came and killed you, you father and I, but Harry lived. We had to save you. You won't understand now but when you are old enough all will be told.**

   ~ This can't be true! That would mean Harry was her real brother~

  **Ginny you should know you are no ordinary girl; you and Harry have our powers.**

   ~POWERS? WHOAH!!!! If this is true- NO IT CAN'T~

  **Ginny both you and Harry are Healers, true healers not like from St. Mungo's, if someone so little as scrapes their knee you can heal them. That's your father's lovely gift to you. His other was his parseltongue abilities which you both will have.**

             ~ Whoah!!! Freakin' Cool! If it's true. ~

**You and I have more in common than our red hair and straight, petite nose, we are both psychics. Remember Charlie's accident.**

    ~ How did she know tha- oh right psychic~

**We love you two so much and only wish the best for you two! Give Harry his letter when you tell him, He'll take it better than you think.**

**LOVE, Lily Evans Potter**

**P.S. Enclosed is my grandmother's locket. Take care of it.**

  A Potter? She was a Potter? She couldn't be! But how else could she have know about how she had seen in her dreams where Charlie was whacked by a dragon's tail, how she had heard a deafening crack, how she had woken screaming incoherently about Charlie, how the next morning a letter from Charlie saying he had broken his arm training a dragon.

  Parseltongue, well she already knew she was that, though she had never told anyone. She remembered her family going to muggle zoo. Her father had been bubbling with excitement at the thought of seeing a zoo from a muggle point of view. She remembered seeing a very old Boa Constrictor, god she loved Boas. She remebered asking it if it was bored and to her surprise it answered. That's when she found out.

  Healer, that she could remember as well. The day it happened she and Ron were playing in the yard. She was 4 and he was 5. She knew he didn't remember, but she did. They were riding their bikes and Ron fell breaking one of his spokes. As his arm ran across it an enormous gash appeared. She remembered leaning down and placing her hand on the wound, they were both screaming but were both to far away for her mother to here. Suddenly Ron had stopped screaming. Ginny picked up her hand and saw that the gash was gone, not even a scar. Ron noticed this and got right back on his bike, broken spoke and all. But Ginny could not move, she just kept looking down at her hand which was covered in blood, not hers but Ron's.

  Ginny picked up the locket from the envelope and put it around her neck. She put the letter and the envelope back in the hiding place next to a yellow envelope addressed to Harry. 

  She went and looked into the mirror. She never before noticed how much she was different from her family. Hers was a dark, dark red instead of an orangey mass atop the weasleys. So dark that it looked like blood falling from her head to cascade down her shoulders. And her cheekbones were high so much unlike Mrs. Weasley round, plump face or Mr. Weasley's muttonchops.  Her eyes had always troubled her, chocolate brown in a sea of blue-green. Her nose she just now noticed it. It was straight, pointed and petite just as her mother had said.

  So I'm a Potter, eh? I could do worse. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  So now Ginny sat on the plush couch, with a beautiful snake in her lap and she knew what she was. In her sixth year she was all alone once again sitting on that couch.

  "What'sss wrong young one?" Elizabeth hissed from her scale ridden mouth.

  "Just thinking isss all" Ginny hissed back

  "Anythingsss in particular?" She asked

  "Yesss but no need to trouble you with them." Ginny said

  "Ginny?!! I must be hearing things" Ginny heard someone say. She looked up to see a certain raven haired boy with a scar on his forehead.  "You're a Parseltongue?!!"

  "Yes" she said to him. No use prolonging it. He's seventeen he should be able to handle it.  "It runs in my family"

  "Runs in your family? Ron never told me." Harry said

  "Ron doesn't know that my father was a parseltongue, it's just one of the many things he doesn't know" 

  "So you're a paselton- wait what do you mean was? He's still alive" 

  "I've never shown you a picture of my parents have I?" Ginny said then reached into her jean pocket and brought out a picture of a waving couple. The man with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes and the woman with blood colored hair, like a waterfall of blood and piercing green eyes.

  "Ginny you must be going crazy these are my parents" Harry said

  "Yes they are. But they're mine too" Ginny said staring resolute into Harry flabbergasted face.  "Sit down Harry we have to talk"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 So how was that? Did I do OK with the Flashback? Next up, how does Harry take the news? A meeting with Dumbledore, My OC, and maybe even Snape! So Review!!!!!!


	3. I'm Psychic not Dumb

HELLO!!!! I'm finally updating isn't that great!!!!! Yahoo for me!!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!! UUMMM!!!! I really don't have a lot to say except to apologize for not having this out earlier but I have had family visiting and then it was my Best Friends birthday and then the computer broke down. So I'm like really sorry!!!!!!!  
  
So just remember when all else fails have a cookie and review one of my stories!! Yeah cookie!!! Don't feed it to the mouse!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat staring at Harry gauging his reaction. When she started to tell him he was in complete denial, but now his face was grave and he wore the lines he wore when thinking of Sirius.  
  
He lifted his eyes from the place they held on the floor and looked at her. He stared intently at her face for a couple seconds before sighing and returning his eyes to their former residence. The silence that filled the room was so loud that she was surprised that it didn't wake the entire house let alone the school. Ginny looked down at her well manicured fingers.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me before now?" Harry said quietly causing Ginny to jump. She hadn't expected him to speak.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ginny asked meekly, knowing that Harry was most likely seething with rage.  
  
"I'm fine." He said "Just. fine"  
  
"This was there to" she said and handed over the manila envelope.  
  
He opened it and dumped the contents on the table. Inside what looked like a three page letter and a golden pocket watch. He picked up the letter and began with fervor. His eyes darted back and forth across the paper so fast it made Ginny slightly dizzy. When he pocketed the letter along with the watch and stared at Ginny and uttered two words that made her sure everything was going to be OK.  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked. Not exactly an award winning speech but now she knew Harry was all right with all this.  
  
"We go see Dumbledore" Ginny said as if this was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Go see Dumbledore? Ginny not only do we not know the password but it's 2:45 in the morning. We'd get caught."  
  
"I've never known a Potter unwilling to break the rules. I should know I'm one of them." She joked "Besides we won't get in trouble"  
  
"Oh right" Harry said disbelievingly  
  
"What ever just trust me OK? You don't even need your map'  
  
"Wait...How?" Harry stuttered flabbergasted.  
  
"Harry, I'm psychic not dumb" Ginny said with a sigh  
  
"So you read my mind?" Harry asked  
  
"No it seems to be you who are dumb" Ginny said with yet another sigh. Ginny stood up and Harry did the same. They walked out of the common room together.  
  
"I still don't get how we are supposed to just walk into Dumbledore's office without anyone noticing, I mean with the map we would be able to tell when people are coming." Harry said gesturing his point with his hands.  
  
Ginny walked down the corridors ignoring Harry's pleas to go back and get his cloak. Harry's feet stopped abruptly when he heard the swish of a familiar black robe and the tapping of an always worn pair of dress shoes. Ginny heard them to. Harry knew this somehow, he didn't know how but he did.  
  
came a well known, sweet voice, the voice of his sister. Ginny kept walking and Harry followed stead.  
  
As the owner of the swishing black robe and the tapping shoes came into view Ginny didn't so much as flick an eyelash. The man walked up to them and stood before the two of them and only then did Ginny stop walking. She turned her head to gaze up into the dark, trouble eyes of the man before them.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but you're in our in way." Ginny said not blinking.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Weasley" Snape said causing Ginny to flinch "But what are you two doing out of bed at this hour?"  
  
"Why Professor I don't see why that is any of your business" She said with fake sweetness.  
  
"Well as a Professor here I have a right to ask" Snape glittered a fake white smile in their direction.  
  
"Well as a student here I have the right to not give an answer" Ginny said returning the fake smile, though her expression held much more malice than any Snape could ever give.  
  
"Well than we'll just have to give you two detention, Mr. Potter a week of detention with Professor McGonagall and Miss Weasley*flinch* you shall have detention with me for five weeks." Snape's lips curled into an evil smirk.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Severus" Ginny said her lips curling into their own evil smirk. "For I have I pass from the Headmaster." She handed him a card that was the purple color that is there right before the sun goes down. It was sprinkled with stars that winked at Harry, and blue writing engraved into it.  
  
"20 points from your house for disrespect, and I suggest Miss Weasley*flinch* that you stick to professor from now on." With that Snape swept past them to patrol the halls much angrier than when the night began. Ginny began to walk down the corridor and Harry followed.  
  
"You don't like it when people call you weasley do You?" Harry asked  
  
"It's not my name Harry. It's not who I am" She said and looked down at the floor  
  
"Why not tell everyone who you are then." Harry asked  
  
"It's not that easy Harry, nobody knows me for who I am even when I'm a Weasley." She said her eyes ever on the look out for something out of place on the floor. I t was then that Harry realized how little he knew about her.  
  
I Harry thought  
  
"It's alright I don't blame you, you had a lot on your mind these past years" Ginny said. Had Harry spoken that aloud? Must have.  
  
"Here we are" She said as they came upon the entrance "Extra Gum"  
  
When they got to his office it was vacant except for the lone Fawkes who automatically flew across the room to land on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Fawkes" Ginny cooed to which the crimson bird cooed back.  
  
A portrait of a pair of glasses and a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird suddenly swung open and out walked an elderly man with pair of half moon glasses.  
  
"Hello you two" Dumbledore looked grave as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His once sparkling blue eyes were now a dull grey and held much sadness.  
  
"What's wrong Albus?" Ginny questioned, that was the first time someone besides an adult called Dumbledore Albus, of course Harry was finding out more and more how much more like an adult she was than most adults he knew.  
  
"Harry do you remember what I told you in your fifth year" How could he forget, a phrase that had flitting through his mind over and over, one he'd made himself, "Murder or get murdered" He felt Ginny's hand rubbing his back. How did she know he needed comfort?  
  
"Yes" Harry answered simply,  
  
"I didn't tell the entire truth of the prophecy" Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye "It includes your sister."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Good, bad, evil? Review!!!!!! Sorry if this is a bit short!! But that doesn't mean you can skip on reviewing!!!!!!!! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
